


Tempest in a Teacup

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Punk Meg, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday afternoon, it's raining, and Jo's stuck in detention with Meg Masters. As the storm goes on, Jo learns some things about Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest in a Teacup

Detention was never a fun place; the walls were a dreary grey, the windows were barred, and the teacher running it was a real hard ass. Detention was even worse on a Friday after school, when it was raining torrentially outside. The rain outside mirrored Jo's feelings as she waited outside the end classroom for Miss Mills to arrive and mark her present.

When Miss Mills turned up she had a clipboard in hand and a student in tow. As they reached the door, Jo realised who was following the teacher. Meg Masters sauntered into view, a smug smirk on her face. Jo watched her with a tense jaw, and Meg reciprocated with a sickly sweet smile, obviously not meant to actually be nice.

Jo wasn't a good student by any standards, having been in detention many times herself, but Meg was on a whole new level of _bad_. Meg got into fights daily, argued with all authority, skived classes. If there was one person Jo didn't want to be stuck in detention with, it would be Meg Masters. 

Miss Mills unlocked the peeling door, and swung it open before flicking on the light. The dull lights flickered on and off for a second before settling on. She held the door open for Jo and Meg to walk through, then let it slam closed behind them. While Jo slipped into a seat in the front row, backpack falling to the floor with a deafening thud, Meg shuffled to the back of the room, seemingly proud that she was _yet again_ in detention.

"Jo Harvelle," Miss Mills read down her clipboard, looking up momentarily to check Jo was definitely there. She ticked off something, before going back to reading. "Meg, I know you're here." She spoke mostly to herself rather than to Meg, ticked something else on her list, and threw the clipboard onto her desk.

"Rules are: no talking to each other, and only to me in emergencies," Mills started off, placing her hands on her hips. There were rumours going around that Miss Mills was an ex-police officer, but had to quit because of trauma in the line of duty. It wasn't too hard to believe, Miss Miss was one of the toughest teachers in school. "Rule two, no video games, no texting, no technology. Finally, you have to complete any school work you haven't already done."

They already knew the rules, they'd been through the whole routine before. Once Miss Mills had finished her speech, she returned to looking at her clipboard, while Jo started her geography work and Meg did God knows what. Jo could hear her tapping her pencil loudly against the desk, more than likely trying to get a rise out of Jo. _If I can deal with drunk Dean, I can deal with her_ , Jo told herself.

"Right, I need to go find Winchester," Miss Mills suddenly announced. Jo knew why Dean was supposed to be in detention, the same reason she was. Some of the seniors had been shoving Sam around, but he wasn't the type to retaliate. On the other hand, Dean and Jo didn't mind kicking a few asses for him. She smiled to herself as she remembered the look on Gordon's face when she punched him. "I'll be back in ten minutes, I'm locking the door."

Miss Mills hurried out of the room, the door clicking softly as she locked it behind her. _Great_. It was Jo's biggest dream to be stuck in a room with Meg Masters. Sighing, she got out of her seat and wandered over to the window. Rain was still pouring down the window, pounding into the ground like hailstones. The sky was hidden by dark storm clouds, and looking carefully, Jo saw a blot of lightning.

Suddenly, thunder rattled the room. The deafening boom brought a smile to Jo's face, she'd always loved thunderstorms. She watched the black clouds spark with bolts of lightning for a few minutes before another clap of thunder came, this time louder. Still, over the thunder, she could hear a light whimper.

Whipping around, she saw Meg cowering under her desk, leather jacket pulled around her face as she shook. Furrowing her eyebrows, Jo stared at her momentarily, and then another rumble came from the sky, causing Meg to jump, then burrow down more.

"Are you alright?" Jo asked, half a laugh in her words. She leant against the window as she waited for Meg to respond.

"No," Meg spat back, pulling her collar away from her face just enough to see Jo. "I don't like thunder."

"You, _the great Meg Masters_ , are scared of a little thunderstorm?" Jo's eyebrows were raised through the roof, a smug grin covering her face. It wasn't _every_ day you got dirt on the 'toughest' girl in school.

"Not scared, just not happy," Meg snipped, but as the thunder cracked again, she yelped like a puppy. "Look, punks can be scared of stuff too," she relented, letting her fear loose and her whole body began to quake. Realising how petrified Meg actually was, Jo went to sit with her on the floor.

"Of course they can," she smiled softly. "Everyone's scared of something."

"Just don't go running your mouth about this, okay?" Meg sighed, a bit of bite in her tone. "I've got a reputation to uphold." Despite her cold demeanour, she reached out to grab Jo's hand for comfort. She squeezed it at every bang, but when the sky was silent, she would cradle it gently.

By the time Miss Mills came back into the classroom, face flustered and breath ragged, Meg was practically sitting in Jo's lap. She barely raised an eyebrow as she saw the two of them huddled together, just threw her clipboard down on the table.

"Well, Dean's already gone home," she huffed, hands on hips and eyes rolling. "You girls probably should too, storm's looking like a real killer." Meg shot up like she'd been electrocuted, obviously glad she could get away from the monster storm. For a second, she looked elated, but the she deflated.

"I don't have a car," she sighed and frowned, but underneath that, Jo could see true fear in Meg's eyes. "Usually Cas is my ride home." Jo had to laugh a little at that, Cas wasn't the type to get into fights often ( _for God's sake he was president of the nature club_ ) but for some reason he got on like a house on fire with Meg. It must have been true what they say, about opposites attracting. 

"I'll drive you," Jo offered. She would never have imagined ever saying that to Meg, but seeing her more vulnerable made Jo realise she wasn't some demon. She was a human and she was terrified.

"Thanks," Meg muttered, though she was hesitant about it. Miss Mills smiled at them as she held the door open and allowed them to exit. As they slipped through, she let the door slam behind them, leaving the two standing in the corridor by themselves.

They stood around awkwardly for a few seconds, not entirely sure where to go or what to do. Jo started walking ahead as if to suggest they should go to her car, but she felt something catch her arm. Looking down, she realised it was Meg that was stopping her. She glanced up at her face to see a sincere expression on it.

"Seriously, thank you," Meg mumbled, as if it was a hard thing to say. Jo smiled wide enough dimples appeared on her rosy cheeks.

"No problem," she replied, a nervous laugh in her tone. Just as she turned back to the staircase, Meg pulled her closer, so their faces were only inches apart. Meg, being slightly shorter than Jo (and the rest of the year but Jo would never comment on that) stood on her toes and leant up, placing a chaste kiss on Jo's lips. Though surprised, Jo immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Meg's waist for better leverage.

After what felt like a lifetime, Meg pulled away, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Despite the obvious smirk on her face, she looked a little grumpy.

"Don't go telling anyone about this, either," she growled slightly, though there wasn't much heat in the words. Slowly, she began to pull her hand away from Jo, as if she was embarrassed, but Jo grabbed it again and tangled their fingers together.

"I won't," Jo grinned. "I've got as much of a reputation as you have." Hands clasped in each other's they started their descent towards the car park, where the rain was still bouncing down, but the thunder had thankfully tapered off.

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from the Fall Out Boy song "Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet" (bc I'm still 2005 emo)  
> I mostly decided to write this because there is absolutely not enough femslash in this fandom, and so there is more femslash to come ;)  
> Thank you to Stagemanagermeave on tumblr who beta'd this for me  
> My tumblr is moonwillow27458.tumblr.com if you want to idk prompt me stuff  
> Comments and kudos are love <3 thanks for reading


End file.
